


Heart's Highest Bidder

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Tino lands a date with the girl of his dreams.
Relationships: Finland (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Heart's Highest Bidder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr; tea-pettiest

The event room was dressed to the nines; gold sweeps of fabric added an intimate air to the room like everyone was caught under a blanket – now all conversations were secrets and everyone was a bedfellow.

At one end of the room, there were snacks and drinks lined up so that people could graze at their leisure before taking their seats for the auction. The chairs were from the finest her university had to offer in terms of hosting events, and with the lights dimmed, that didn’t look too far from actual, _real-world_ fine.

On second thought, maybe the room was overdressed; it looked better suited to humor a stuffy lecture on new research burgeoning within the great minds of the graduate school, rather than hosting a date auction to fundraise for her community service coed fraternity. 

She had grabbed some water and was nursing it by the entrance, surveying the turnout; the crowd divided itself rather naturally between the side of the room that awaited to be auctioned off, versus the side that would be doing the bidding. On the red cushions of some of the seats were little placeholder placards with ‘ _RESERVED_ ’ embossed in them, on a font so fancy, most of the people here probably hadn’t encountered it before. 

One of those was hers, the others belonged to the few besides her in their fraternity, who’d also volunteered to be auctioned off.

While the idea itself was a little kitschy, it was exciting enough to draw other students in reliably, not to mention, their money too. The entry fee was taken at the door at five dollars per person; from there, the proceeds only grew as horny, lonely, stressed young adults tried to score dates.

Spotting some of the executive board for her fraternity, she crossed the room to where they were, tucked against the wall, watching as the throngs of people chatted excitedly and took their seats.

When she drew closer, she recognized them as the president and treasurer.

“Well, don’t you two clean up well?” she grinned as she sidled up to Tino.

He didn’t seem to have seen her coming; his eyebrows lifted into a look of surprise before he matched her smile.

“I could say the same about you, you look great!”

She winked.

“Well, you know, we do what we must for charity.”

She turned to greet the treasurer, Lukas, who was on Tino’s other side, and so she didn’t notice how the president’s cheeks warmed at her presence.

Within a few moments, Mathias, their emcee, took the stage. Some stragglers by the refreshments hurried to their seats, picking through the packed rows of people, racing Mathias as he began the auction.

“Welcome, welcome, to Gamma Chi’s annual fundraising event!”

The audience erupted into some applause, punctuated by a few stray cheers. The event may have _looked_ dignified, but it was still a room full of college students. Lukas and she looked up at the sound of his voice. His playful personality and the pretty picture he cut in that suit making him a natural on stage. Tino was still hazarding a glance her way instead.

“This year, we’ve got a real treat for you,” Mathias flashed a dazzling smile to the crowd. “This evening, you’ll have the opportunity to bid for a date from one of our many, lovely bachelors and bachelorettes!”

There was another eruption of applause, this time, with more cheering.

“And the best part is, all the money donated tonight will be going towards Alzheimer’s research!”

There was another pause as he let for applause.

“Excellent, excellent, you all are a lovely crowd, so while I’ve got you all nice and warmed up, I’m just going to explain the rules to you, and then we can get started.”

They were simple; each date would climb the stage so that the crowd could get a good look at them. Mathias would read out the simple introduction they’d submitted when signing up to be auctioned off, and then bidding could start. The date would be granted to the highest bidder, maintained to a count of three, with the starting bid being five dollars – the same as the entrance fee. The highest bidder would then go to Lukas at his table by the stage to pay upfront, and the date could leave with the bidder, where past the doors of the event room, how long the evening lasted, or what transpired during it, was completely up to the two parties involved.

This last part, Mathias stressed.

“Remember – your bid gets your date to leave the room with you, but your table etiquette is what will ultimately keep them from sneaking out the back of the restaurant before the appetizers even reach your table.”

The audience laughed good-naturedly, and on that note, it was time for the auction to begin. 

The whole thing went rather quickly; the distance from seat to stage was short, the descriptions snappy, and the bidding fast-paced.

According to the roster, she was number eight, and as the seats on her side started to empty, she seemed to grow more and more apprehensive, the nervous flip-flop of her stomach starting to make her nauseated as oceans pooled at her palms.

She tried to take deep breaths, ignoring the questions that popped in her head like poltergeists; _What if no one bid on her? What if she didn’t raise that much money?_

She blinked and then Lukas was elbowing her from the side.

“You’re up.”

She could barely hear his voice at her ear amid the applause for the previous date – some woman who rode horses and read to the elderly, or something.

For a moment she forgot how to breathe as she climbed the stairs to the stage. She was wearing heels, albeit, modest ones. Still, she willed herself not to trip and was grateful when Mathias, seamless showman he was, offered his hand to her to fold her into a little twirl in front of the crowd.

His hand caught her firmly at the end, steadying her, and then he was reading her description.

The lights looked so much _brighter_ up here, the crowd, so much more all-encompassing.

She couldn’t even remember what she’d written for Mathias – something about her favorite food? Her major probably? He had opened with _‘and here’s Gamma Chi’s very own --!_ ’ and from that point on, the near painful hammering of her heart had drowned him out.

Mathias’ voice died and immediately, voices were shouting out from the audience.

“Five dollars!”

“Ten!”

“Fifteen!”

Mathias could scarcely keep up. She didn’t even try to, just grateful that the number was climbing.

When the number started to reach up into the fifties and sixties, her gut started twisting for an entirely new reason; it was down to the same two people in the audience, both men she’d never met before. While there was no way anything could be enforced once they left the auction, was there some unspoken, social contract she was signing with the amount of money she was going for?

The sweat at her hands was reaching up and collecting beneath the silky fabric of her little, black dress.

The number reached higher and higher, and she immediately regretted wanting to go for a sizeable sum. In her head, she kicked herself and inwardly apologized to every person affected by Alzheimer’s – but God, she’d made a terrible mistake. 

Next year, they’d definitely have to do a bake sale or something, instead.

One voice snapped her out of her spiraling thoughts, and only because it was both different from the other voices that had been bidding and very familiar to her at the same time.

“Ninety-five!”

A hush settled on the room.

“Ninety-five, we’ve got ninety-five,” Mathias’ voice rang out.

Now she seemed to be able to pick up all sorts of details around the room; some university faculty members by the refreshments leaning in to whisper something to the other, the whispered comments floating among the seats, and of course, the very man who’d bid on her – Tino, stepping out from his place against the wall, his hand raised to catch Mathias’ eye.

“Going once!”

She dreaded being bought by the club president – it would look like a cop-out, no doubt.

“Going twice!”

God, Tino was her own personal angel, she was convinced.

“Sold!” Wait – was Mathias grinning? “To Gammi Chi’s president Tino Väinämöinen!”

There was another swell of applause and then she was being ushered off the stage, opposite of the side she’d entered on. 

Already there to greet her, was Tino, reaching his hand out to help her as she descended the stairs, dazed.

“Ah, Tino, you bought me?”

She knew how it sounded as soon as the words left her mouth, but she couldn’t focus long enough to find something better.

His cheeks flared and he said something.

Mathias was so loud though, she couldn’t make out what it was Tino was saying.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

Tino tried again, his lips moving, though she still couldn't hear. Her skin was washed in a riptide of heat that she couldn’t seem to shake, and she suddenly thought she might’ve been a little dizzy.

She swayed on her feet and Tino’s hand caught her arm, firm.

He leaned in and then his voice was right at her ear.

“Did you want to step out and talk?”

She nodded and let him guide her out of the event room, too swept up in exactly what had happened in the past five minutes to pay much attention to the myriad of looks being shot her way.

Outside the room, the hallway seemed bright; she suddenly wondered if she looked as disgruntled as she felt. She smoothed her hand over her hair, trying to do away with any pesky flyaways.

“So, uh, listen,” his voice yanked her reeling thoughts to a standstill like a brutish owner with a dog on a leash. She looked at him as she had a million times before, but it felt different knowing he’d just spent almost a hundred bucks to take her out. 

She blushed when their eyes met, but she didn’t know why.

“You don’t have to go out with me if you don’t want to,” Tino skirted her gaze, his face rather red itself as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. “I know it’s weird because I’m a little older than you and I’m the president, so I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to go out with me or anything. If you want to walk away right now, I promise there’ll be no hard feelings between us.”

His willingness to let her go somehow had her skin warming more intensely than if he’d been holding her to him.

“You bid without actually wanting to take me out?”

Her voice was sharp, her question just shy of accusatory. 

“Not exactly,” he sent her a sheepish smile. “I’ve always thought you were cute, and I _would_ like to go out with you, but only if you want to too.”

“I-“ She opened her mouth to say something and then stopped herself, looking back at the event room. “What, _now_? Don’t you have to work the event?”

Tino looked thoughtful.

“It’s true, we could go back and finish working the event. Although, I did get Lukas’ blessing to take off,” again he smiled, and this time it looked easy, boyishly cute, with the dimple by the corner of his lips. “That is if you’re free right now.”

She couldn’t help but grin at this.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

Tino's smile only grew wider at this. For a moment they were still, both unable to keep from grinning. Seldom did work turn into a first date.

She and Tino left the student center side by side, her grasp finding his arm tentatively just before they reached the door and headed out.

They wound up walking a little ways off campus – just a block or two, mercifully, considering her shoe situation – to a cozy restaurant, intimate enough that she wasn’t overdressed, but not so fancy that she felt pressured to order the cheapest thing on the menu.

“Is this alright? I wasn’t sure if you were hungry or liked drinking, so I thought maybe this was a safe bet.”

Again she couldn’t help but warm at this; it sounded like he’d given it some thought.

“It’s perfect; I’m hungry _and_ I like drinking.”

“What a coincidence, me too!”

They both laughed at this; it was getting harder and harder to see him as the president.

Despite any anxieties she may have had about going out, their date went far better than either of them could have ever expected; they split appetizers and entrees, and despite the onslaught of drinks available for sipping should she ever feel stuck in a stagnating stretch of conversation, it never reached that point.

She found herself finding breaks in her conversation to eat or drink, impatient to get that part out of the way so she could talk to Tino more.

Because Tino never went anywhere without getting dessert, they split that too; a delectable chocolate cake that practically melted in their mouths. 

By this time, her entire body was awash with a pleasant warmth, her nerves too well-lubricated by the liquor to feel frayed – not even when he leaned in to feed her a bite of cake, or when his hand found hers along the perimeter of the table.

When the check came, both of them reached for their wallets.

“Oh, please! You already spent so much at the auction – let me at least get dinner.”

Tino was already slipping his card into the leather pocketbook. 

“It’s fine – dinner wasn’t that much since we shared everything.” 

He gave her a good-natured wink, and it took her a while to notice that his face was flushed; now probably due to how they’d been drinking, but the sweet tint at his face looked so endearingly at home on him, that she wouldn’t have put it past him to be constantly blushing through life. “Plus, whenever our first date plays out in my head, I _always_ pay.”

At this remark, her body warmed, but she ignored it; what was one fever to another in the peak of their contentedness?

She leaned forward, resting her elbow at the table and her chin in the palm of her hand. At the back of her mind, she noted her own poor table etiquette but she couldn’t help it; she wanted to be closer to him.

“And what about the second date? How does that play out?”

The tone in her voice suggested that she so obviously wasn’t talking about the money anymore, and Tino ducked his head as he chuckled, his other hand reaching up to run through his hair.

“I didn’t think I’d get that far,” he admitted. “You’ll have to give me time to think about it, yeah?”

The entire twenty-minute walk to her apartment, she held onto his arm, curling in towards the heat of him in the chilly night. They did much of their thinking for the much anticipated second date aloud during this time; movies weren’t good for getting to know the other, but the boardwalk might be nice. A sauna – while relaxing and much beloved by Tino, according to his argument – was too intimate for a second date. 

They slowed to a stop in front of her apartment building. The street was empty. 

“But perhaps, we should see how our first date ends before deciding what’s too intimate for a second date. That’s what sets the precedence, after all, right?”

She turned to look at him, an eyebrow quirked.

“But we’re at the end, aren’t we? This is my building.”

A quiet fell across them and when she looked at him, she almost thought she felt her drunkenness evaporate; Tino was watching her, his dark eyes strikingly clear. 

“That’s true, though, I think there’s maybe one last thing to do before it’s officially over.”

Truthfully, she probably wouldn’t have understood what he meant if the tone of his voice hadn’t changed. From affable and sweet to something softer and more tender.

He paused and she waited; she had figured he meant the ‘goodnight kiss’, only Tino wasn’t leaning forward or doing anything else to suggest he wanted to kiss her. Her hand was still at his arm, and he seemed to be in no hurry to break their hold. 

Was he hesitating? Was he _nervous_? She wanted to giggle, if only for the rampant giddiness that tickled her from the inside, but she knew that if he was already shy about the prospects of kissing her, that a laugh was the fastest way to completely dissolve her prospects of a kiss that evening.

She forced herself to stand still and behave.

She could tell he was ready when his eyes left hers, flicking down momentarily to her lips before returning to meet her stare. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and he chuckled, ducking his head, his hand again reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. 

She felt herself flip-flopping; maybe he was deciding against a kiss after all. No sooner had she resigned herself to the disappointment that followed, Tino was rolling forward onto the balls of his feet, sudden and fluid, to capture her lips in a quick, chaste kiss.

The hand that had been at the back of his neck had reached forward to catch her jaw, only to ensure that he didn’t blow this opportunity – he wasn’t sure he’d be able to muster the courage to try again.

As quickly as it started, it ended; they had both closed their eyes for the kiss, and now both were slowly opening them again. Tino had just made the phrase ‘in a blink of an eye’ literal.

His lips were still in that lopsided half-smile; not for a lack of want, but for a fear of smiling so hard, it might misshape and mar the moment, like a stretched-out sweater.

From their proximity, his smile looked endless; miles long for her to explore and walk down. 

She wasn’t thinking anymore, wasn’t trying to work out what he was doing, wasn’t thinking of the rumored second-date – now she was reaching up for the collar of his shirt and pulling him in so they could kiss again.

She could feel his surprise as their lips made contact. This lasted only a moment or two, and then his hands were finding a tentative hold at her waist, and he was letting his mouth move in response to hers. Tino was letting her take the lead; something she ventured wasn’t for a lack of wanting to take it himself, rather ensuring that she knew he’d respect her wishes.

They were on her turf now (or right in front, anyway), not at a Gamma Chi meeting; he was happy to be at her mercy, if maybe only to see exactly what that was.

“ _Two_ good night kisses?” He murmured against her. “I had no idea I’d be so lucky.”

She tried to keep her smile from breaking the kiss. He was about to get a lot luckier.

“Would you like to…come up?”

“Ah,” Tino broke the kiss and looked down at his feet, the red at his cheeks burning more intensely. “I probably shouldn’t.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “Really.”

Her hands found his and pulled him lightly to her. She knew what must be running through his head because those were exactly the things that mattered the least to her; the money he’d spent, their difference on the hierarchy within the fraternity. Sure as the sun set, what Tino said next was; 

“I don’t want to…put you in a weird position.”

She leaned in to kiss him again, and he didn’t stop her. 

“Oh yeah?” she said, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. 

“Because I have all sorts of ‘weird’ positions I want to get in with you.”

She felt the spell of their kiss snatch his breath away; his body was weightless against her, suspended in that bewildering space between their lips and the cadences of words – where moments hesitated to tick by and where one’s heart stopped and stuttered if only to take a whiff of the roses in one’s specs.

The journey up to her apartment was clumsy, with them having risked serious neck injury several times if only to have their lips meet in frenzied clashes on the way up – just in moments, just long enough to tie them over until they reached her floor.

At the door, her damned fingers couldn’t move any faster with those keys, shaking as she jammed it into the lock and fiddled it open. 

She found herself angry at it; furious with how it kept her from the arms of the man waiting respectfully by her – too respectfully for the passion brewing in her then and there.

With the door open, her hands were at the front of his shirt again, now thoroughly disheveled as she yanked him to her, all teeth, tongue, and lips. 

She kicked the door shut behind her – pure poetry.

Her back hit with a resounding ‘ _oof_ ’ as Tino pushed her against the wall. Her arms were around his neck, clutching him close to her. Tino’s mouth was soft and still tasted faintly of the chocolate cake they’d had earlier. 

He ducked his head, breaking their kiss so he could move to her neck, where he was just as gentle. The soft press of him against her sensitive skin was enough to pull a moan from her, and her head fell back, hitting the wall with a dull thud. 

She winced, laughing a little. Tino’s hand, which had been placed firmly at her back reached up, rubbing softly at the tender patch of her skull where she’d bumped it.

“Are you alright?” he nosed upwards against her jaw before pulling back to see her face.

“Mm, even better than alright.”

He sank against her again, his hands smoothing to her back and pressing her body to his; he didn’t kiss her right away though. Instead, he seemed to be pulling her into a warm hug. 

The heat licking at her skin begrudgingly accepted the sentiment; grateful for the earnest affection behind his touch, but craving something more desperate and less polite at that moment. 

As if sensing this, his hands continued upwards, edging just between her shoulder blades to where the zip of her dress started.

She held abundantly still, feeling her breathing acquiesce under his form, not wanting to make getting the damned garment off any more difficult than it already might’ve been from the position they were in.

Tino’s fingers worked skillfully though, and then in the next moment, he was pulling the zip down. The fabric slackened against her, slipping past her shoulders and dipping to reveal a generous amount of cleavage. Tino was so busy looking down her form, trying to peak where her dress still coyly hid, that he didn’t even notice the playful look that passed behind her eyes.

In the next instance, he felt his back hit the wall as she flipped them, pinning him with her lips in a catty grin. The press of her hands at his chest lingered insistently as if warning him to stay where he was. Tino’s eyes were glued to her body and how she looked as her dress toyed with the line between staying on and coming off. 

She stepped back from him. 

He watched, glassy-eyed, as she slipped one arm from her sleeve, and then the other. The dress fit snuggly around her, and Tino found himself appreciating this all the more as she peeled the garment from her form. 

His eyes widened when the fabric was pulled down beneath her nipples. 

Somehow, the thought of her having gone braless all evening made his arousal flare. She had to wriggle her hips a bit to get the fabric over them, and from there it fell to the floor. She stepped out of it, her heels still on, her movements fluid, though not so much that he didn’t get an eyeful of the lovely way they jostled her body as she prowled over to him.

His throat went dry.

She was pinning him again, her hands trailing fire up over his torso and chest through the material of his shirt. He reached up tentatively, his fingers ghosting over her ribcage. 

His thumb traced the swell of her breast, almost reverently.

“Wow,” he murmured. “You’re gorgeous.”

She felt her cheeks warm in response to his compliment. The pads of his fingers were soft, gentle as they stroked over her nipples. She wanted to let her eyes shut and sag against him – but she couldn’t lose sight of her original goal.

She leaned into him, her lips finding his in a heated kiss before she broke away, trailing kisses at his jaw, nibbling at the spot where it met his neck.

He groaned and the sound dropped straight between her legs. She moved to his neck, her arousal pounding harder with every twitch of him beneath her, in every catch of his breath in his throat.

Her lips at his jugular, her hands smoothed across his chest, finding the spaces at the buttons where she could hook her fingers and undo them in impatient, tugging movements.

“What is it?” she murmured against him.

For a few moments, he seemed to squirm under her. Her fingers were still working away at his buttons, taking them like stepstones.

Tino’s hands came up to catch hers, pausing them when she had reached about to his naval.

“I, uh-“ he gave a nervous little laugh – something she’d never heard from him. At this she pulled back to look at him, intrigued. “You know I’m not, like, this super jacked guy, right?”

She looked at him, a little stunned. He’d ducked his head again, running a hand through his hair just to give himself something to do. Truthfully, it hadn’t even occurred to her that he might be a little insecure. 

It hadn’t even occurred to her to want for someone who looked different; she loved how it felt to be held by him; strong and soft, protected and comforted. A pang went through her chest; how could anyone want for more?

She pressed herself close to him, her hands taking his face tenderly between them. He could feel the soft crush of her breasts against his chest. She was close enough that their noses were touching, and their lips, just a hairsbreadth from doing so.

“I adore you.” She leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth. “You’re _so_ handsome.”

Even in the dark of her apartment, she could see how his cheeks lit up. 

“I, well-“

The next kiss she gave him was on the tip of his nose, and it damn near made his heart beat straight out of his chest.

This, followed immediately by one hand, which she’d sneakily let trail down below the belt to grip his erection through his trousers, gave him a whiplash he thought might’ve killed him (and subsequently sent him to heaven, into the arms of this angel.)

He was rock hard in her hands, and he made a choked sound that was drowned out by a playful giggle on her part. Her hand left his cock and then she was throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

Her lips moved frantically against his, only long enough to feel them come alive against her before she was again moving down his body, kissing his chest where his half-buttoned shirt allowed her. Her fingers went back to finish the buttons, and then she was kissing down further, peppering light kisses at the soft give of his belly.

He watched her, breathing hard as she knelt in front of him, unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers. She pulled him from his briefs, his cock near buoyant in its erectness. 

His musky scent curled around her; she couldn’t wait to take him in her mouth, to watch him crumble beneath her.

She peeked up at him through her lashes. Tino was watching her back through glassy eyes, and she was struck then by how incredibly sexy he looked above her, his hair mussed and his shirt strewn about him. 

She held his gaze, reaching up to grasp his length, first pressing a kiss to his tip. Tino let out a sharp stream of air. She kept watching him then, as she put him in her mouth, drawing him out to the tip before taking him in deeper than before.

Her tongue lavished his tip and Tino moaned. He tasted salty; she felt her arousal pound between her legs. She ran her tongue along his underside, wanting to see if he was sensitive there the way some men were. Tino seemed to be sensitive everywhere, based on the twitch of his hips as she kept him in her mouth. She bobbed her head and Tino’s fingers found their way into her hair, gripping lightly. She sucked a little, making sure her tongue still had space to tease his tip as she did so, and she felt his grip tighten.

Tino cursed.

“I didn’t-“ he gasped as she sucked a little harder and when he spoke again, his voice was tight. “I didn’t expect the evening to turn out this way.”

She said nothing, though she felt herself glow at the compliment; it wasn’t polite to talk with her mouth full.

She did another thing he didn’t expect – she pulled her mouth from him. 

His eyes snapped open, watching her, at first at a terrible loss to the sensation of her lips tight around his girth, and then watching in awe as she sat on her heels to give herself a little boost. She leaned forward, fitting his cock in the valley of her breasts before reaching to push them together. 

Tino moaned at how soft she was, the sensation of which was emphasized by how erotic the sight of her with his cock at her tits was.

Once he’d gotten over the sight of her before him, he realized he had to pick up some of the slack. He pumped his hips, slowly, experimentally, and felt the soft drag of her around him, not as tight, but still positively sublime. 

He did it again, watching closely at how her breasts moved when he did it. When he moved faster, her breasts seemed to move more and so he thrust a little quicker, liking the luscious little bounce of them as he did so. Occasionally, his thrust would be met with the bump of his tip against her chin, and after the first few times of this happening, she decided to be prepared, and kept her tongue out and ready.

The brief lap of her tongue against his head was a lovely homage to the precursory blow job he’d gotten. The tip of him was wet and gleaming, both with precum and her saliva. 

Her lipstick was smeared a little around her mouth, and the sloppiness of it only added to the naughtiness of where his cock currently was.

God, and now he had this image of her to keep in his head. He really had gotten so much more than what he’d bid for.

When he felt his cock twitch with a closeness that had his pulse starting to race, and a sweat springing at his skin, he withdrew his cock from between her breasts entirely. He wrapped his hand around his length and started pumping his hand. She released her breasts and Tino grunted at how soft they looked as they fell from her grasp. Her nipples hard and dark against the swells of her breasts; he thought of taking them in his mouth and sucking. He imagined her writhing beneath him, of nuzzling his face into them and feeling their softness paired with her scent. 

He moaned as he jerked himself off; she waited diligently before him, back arched slightly so that her breasts were still thrust out towards him. 

They were thinking the same thing apparently.

While she waited for him to finish on her, she took the liberty of spreading her thighs, reaching a hand in between her legs and into the waistband of her panties. Tino watched this too, with the greatest scrutiny. He watched as her hand started twitching in short flitted movements, and how her head dropped back, her own mewls spilling from her lips, her chest heaving as her fingers worked her sex. Sometimes he could make out the wet sound of her fingers at her folds, and he felt his cock throb.

When he came, the musk of his scent got stronger, accompanied by the hot spatter of him at her chest. Immediately she felt it dribble in between her breasts, and it only flared her arousal.

She rose to her feet and surged against him, her hands scrabbling frantically for a hold as she littered his chest and neck with kisses. Tino realized now, that her lipstick was smeared all over him. 

He found himself wishing that everything she did to him left a mark, a sort of memento for him to take back when they were sated for the night; fingerprints where he’d been so lucky to have been admired by her, or perhaps a lock of hair.

He gasped at the sting of her mouth at his neck; she had captured him at her lips and given him a hard suck. She left a dark red spot, almost indistinguishable from the red of her lipstick.

The heat of her body melted into the heat of his; both of them were slick with sweat, and it only made Tino want to shed his clothes more. 

He shucked off his shirt and let it fall to the floor, forgotten.

He kissed her back, acutely aware of the wet feel of his stagnating spend as she pressed her chest to his. He remembered the look of her breasts, glazed with him though, and he thought, she could get him as messy as she damned well pleased.

His head still felt a little foggy with how much he’d drank at dinner, and he used it, blocking out everything else except the heat of her body and the delectable taste of her against him. He felt like he could taste her with everything; not just his lips. His skin was memorizing every nook and cranny, and he knew come the next morning, and the next one after that, that he’d be craving her again.

As she kissed him, Tino struggled to focus just enough to shove his pants and underwear down. He kicked off his shoes, nearly tripping as his pants caught around his legs. She giggled and his cheeks burned.

“Let me help you,” she purred. 

She pressed a kiss to his mouth before bending down to tug his trousers down. She rolled them gently down his legs, bringing his briefs with them. He stepped out of his clothes, and then he was completely naked, having become less dressed than her over the course of a minute. 

The static from his orgasm was still fizzing out in his limbs, and Tino, watching this woman’s body ravage him with untapped energy, felt a little guilty.

“I’ll be ready again in a few minutes.”

She grabbed his hands, guiding them again to her breasts, squeezing around him so that he was fondling her gently.

“Take your time,” her fingers trailed up to his elbow as she stepped deeper into her apartment, pulling him along. “Follow me.”

Tino let her tow him, glancing around, trying to puzzle out the mystery that was her from the glimpses he got of her apartment on the way to her bedroom. She kept a relatively tidy home and each photograph seeming to attest to how loved she was by those in her life. Tino felt a twinge in his chest as he saw them; he wondered if he could be one of them.

In her room, she kicked off her shoes and climbed onto her bed (which he noticed, was made), coaxing him down onto it too. He felt a giddiness rise in him as her form curled against him, her cheek against his damp shoulder, her hand at his soft cock.

He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, his grasp flexing ever so slightly when her hand started stroking lightly at him.

“Tell me something,” she said in a soft voice, her hands fondling his cock and balls. 

“Anything.”

She turned her head so that she was looking up at him, batting her eyelashes. She couldn’t help but a smile a little and Tino sensed it would be a question that made him squirm.

“How long have you…had your eye on me?”

Tino blushed.

“I wouldn’t…don’t say it like that. That sounds like I was watching you or something.”

“Then, how long have you wanted to ask me out?”

He sort of relaxed into the palm of her hand; her other hand was tracing aimless patterns at his chest. His cock wasn’t so sensitive now; her ministrations felt good.

He winked - a cocky gesture that lost its edge with his boyish smile and the blush still stubbornly at his face.

“That’s a question for our second date, I think.”

“Oh, come on – please?” Her lower lip jutted out in a minor pout and she leaned in, batting her lashes harder. She paused in front of his face for a moment like this, before she decided that perhaps she had a more moving way of persuading him to answer. 

She kissed him softly on the mouth. He felt a stirring in his cock as her thumb traced over the tip.

“You know, according to our physical timeline, we’re on the third date, by traditional standards.”

Tino had no retort for that. What, they were close enough for him to have his cock between her tits, but not so close that he could tell her how he felt?

“Fine. I’ve sort of always had a thing for you. I thought you were cute when I met you after you joined Gamma Chi, and then at meetings and events and stuff, you seemed really funny and smart too and…” Tino sighed and ran a hand over his face, not tired so much as wanting to erase his shyness. His cock was starting to harden; something her hand didn’t miss. 

She transitioned from stroking to pumping lightly, still trying to coax him up to fully-erect.

The way he saw it, he could be one or the other – shy or sappy, but not both, and certainly not when he was in bed with the woman he’d been fantasizing about for the past year or so.

Tino chuckled.

“Sorry, can you tell I don’t do this very often?”

“Oh, Tino,” she sighed and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, the hand that was at his chest raised to curl around the back of his neck, holding him to her. She lingered at his mouth for a while, keeping the kiss soft and relatively chaste. “That makes me happy. It makes me feel…special.”

He smiled and she could feel it against her mouth like it was just for her.

“That’s good. That’s how I want you to feel.”

She laughed lightly, her face dropping to bury into the crook of his neck; her hand was still working him. He was fully hard now.

“I want to take care of you.”

Tino was at a loss for words – had she not been doing just that since they got to her apartment? Any hope of formulating a coherent response flew out the window when she sunk her teeth lightly into where his neck met his shoulder.

He watched her, expectant and completely at her whim. She didn’t go far though, just leaned back and brought one leg over his legs so she was straddling him. She shifted, moving so that she was just above his cock, then she let her hips drop so that his engorged tip was pressing into her sex. Tino groaned, his eyes narrowing as she slowly eased him into her. She wriggled her hips in an attempt to take him faster; she was wet, but not stretched, she took him steadily and with a faint burn. Tino’s breath hitched; the little stunt she’d pulled earlier had been fantastic – but it was nothing compared to what she was doing now. 

When she was finally hilted in him, her weight atop his firm warmth beneath, she squeezed around him, an intentional move that was supposed to make him wilt under her.

“Oh, God-“ he moaned, and when he said her name, it was she who wilted.

She bounced on him; small, furtive moments at first, just to get them moving. They set to a moderate pace; not so slow that he felt like he was waiting for her to adjust, but quick enough for him to know that she was trying to reach somewhere – same as him. 

She squeezed again, wanting to get another reaction out of him. She thought she could almost feel his pulse inside of her, the steady throb of his heat as she fucked him.

She circled her hips, and Tino gasped, his hands raising to grasp at her hips. She let her head drop back, just to show him she was enjoying how his length parted her inner walls, the friction inside of her, sweet.

His heat filled her and she moaned, finding his hands and guiding them to her breasts. His soft movements made her feel beautiful as she rode his cock. Her thighs squeezed around him, and he reveled in that. It was so novel – that is, feeling wanted.

Tino surprised her when his hands moved to her hips. For a moment, she felt like she was in freefall as he lifted her, assuming control of the pace she’d set, holding her still as he pumped out of her and thrust back in, spearing himself in her tight cunt. 

“ _Ah_!-“

It was the first time that night he’d seen her without a sharp retort ready for him; he decided to run with the excitement that sparked in him. He paused, letting her drop just enough so that he could assume the same grasp, only with his hands under her thighs, hitching them up and rendering her completely helpless to his pace.

“ _Tino_ -“ 

Her hands scrabbled for a hold on him, the weightlessness of her position in his grasp only emphasizing the harried flip-flop of her stomach. 

Occasionally, her nails would catch at his chest, raking heat against his skin and it would only spur Tino into thrusting more rampantly. Their bodies clapped together, the sound loud enough to drown out the wet drag of him inside of her. 

Still, she had just a shred of fight left in her. She clenched around him as hard as she could, hellbent on pulling another orgasm from him before she came – a final hail Mary. 

She squeezed around him and as he thrust past the tight clamp of her walls she found herself unable to let go again. Her entire body tightened like she was pulled taut by invisible purse strings. Tino gave a final twitch inside of her, the tightness and the way she drew up into herself before unfurling on top of him sending him over the edge for the second time that night.

Tino flushed, both from exertion and in the knowledge that he was coming inside the woman on top of him. God, how’d she get so _good_ at this?

She lay on top of him, damp, tired, and trying to catch her breath as his cock softened inside of her.

He’d slipped his hands from her hips in favor of wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him. After a few moments, he felt her settle more deeply into his embrace, her hands reaching up to stroke at his face and shoulders, her cheek against his chest – a more sated version of their earlier position.

She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and Tino could feel her warm breath as she sighed, his fingers stroking delicately down her spine.

When she looked up at him again, she had a tired grin on her face.

“So, was it worth the money?”

Tino laughed and held her tighter. Words couldn’t speak of what money could never have bought him. 


End file.
